If Only 2: The Fight For Love
by Dark Queen of Roses
Summary: pg 13 just in case fic 2 in the If Only Series
1. Default Chapter

If Only 2: The Fight For Love

Hello! *Doges tomatoes* Ok, I know it took me a while to write the sequel but I'm writing it now aren't I? By the way, I'm changing Luke's name to Briar, ok? He decided that he wanted to change his name so there! Also this will probably be like half the fic because this has been in my head for a while, and very short! By the way, this means mind speaking: text. So here we go! 

________________________________________________________________________

_So here I am. Forever to pine for what shall never be mine again. Oh how I miss her. Will I ever see here again? I wonder how she's holding up. I pray she hasn't ended up like me, a pathetic sap, a former shadow of her wonderful self. I wonder, what would she think if she saw me? Would she think twice about marrying me? Would she even love me anymore? Oh Ra, I love her. Please return her to me! Now the only image of her I can remember is that last look on her face before she disappeared. A look of pure terror. After all, it has been centuries. 2,000 years to be exact. I must leave the silent prison of my mind. I am being summoned into a duel. I find myself facing another Dark Magician with blonde hair and a red outfit. Our Masters have us destroy each other and bring us back with Monster Reborn. Soon I find myself chained up. Then my soul is ripped from my temporary body to protect my Master's life points. Now I can watch the rest of the duel from the graveyard. Ra! There she is! My Angel! Now my spirit stands behind her to help and guide her. She is beautiful as I remember. I hope she knows I'm here, standing right beside her. Now and forever. And now the duel is over, leaving me alone to think. Lately, I have been experimenting to communicate with my Master. I can not talk, not now, probably not ever. Now I am trying a new theory. Here I go._

Master? 

Who dares intrude into my mind? 

It is I, the Dark Magician He materialized before me. I knelt on one knee with my head bowed.

Rise

Yes Master? 

What can I help you with? 

Well, I have a problem

What is it? 

Many centuries ago, all the Duel Monsters' soul were trapped into cards. It was my wedding day and my love had just said her vows. It was my turn to say my vows, but I was cut short. Our souls have been trapped ever since

How did you get here? 

After many experiments, I have found a way to get here. Can you help me and the other monsters' souls? 

I can try. Tell me, who was your love? 

It was Ebony, the Dark Magician Girl

So does every Duel Monster have a name? 

Yes

So what is yours? 

It was Luke, but that didn't seem very fitting so I changed it to Briar

Well Briar, I shall summon you here tomorrow. I need some time to think

Alright With that I went back into my card. _To think that I could see her again overjoyed me. And maybe not just see her, but to talk to her and hear her sweet voice. _And wit that I slept, dreaming of seeing her, hearing her, talking to her, and holding her. I anxiously awoke, eagerly waiting to be summoned. It seemed forever until that moment.

Master? He materialized before me once again. He looked very depressed, but I couldn't think why.

I'm sorry, I could find nothing

________________________________________________________________________

Bum bum bum!!!!! Mwhahahahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhaa! Take that! At least it's something. Flame me if you must but tell me why and 'It sucks' or 'You suck' are not reasons. By the why, how many boy reviewers do I have? How many Girls? I have way too much time on my hands, can you tell?

Everyone: nods

Well fine!!! I need a boyfriend!!!!!! So there's my excuse! Mwhahahaha! But no one wants to date the insane fic writer so at least **_review_**!!!!!


	2. Little Hope

Ok! i updated after* thinks* how long has it been my dear reviewers? but anyway*gets hit by a random object that was thrown* @_@ ow... ok heres the story chapter thing!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************Chapter 2 Small hope  
  
What! there must be something I cried through the mind link  
  
Well we would have to find your original bodies but they have probably decayed. Besides, I doubt people of this day and age woiuld appriciate monsters running around...  
  
What are you talking about? I asked my master.  
  
Putting you back in your bodies and having you live in this world my master answered  
  
oh... can you just return us to our world? please? i asked hopefully  
  
I don't think its possible...?  
  
Wait! Can you return me to the Shadow Realm? Just for a little while?  
  
I think so... hold on I'll be right back  
  
alright I waited anxiously until he returned. He was carrying a large book.  
  
I have found a spell. It only gives you an hour though... He said simply.  
  
Ok. That should be long enough  
  
The former Pharoh wiped his hands on his pants and opened the book to a certain page.here goes nothing...  
  
I send thee to the Shadow Realm for an hour  
  
with all my might  
  
That should be long enough  
  
to face your plight  
  
(an:I'm sorry that sucked so bad! i have no skills w/ poetry!)  
  
Soon I found myself in the Shadow Realm. I looked around and tears priked at my eyes. I was still in my wedding outfit.Tears spilled from my eyes when I glanced at the floor. I fell to my knees and crawled to her body. It was her. My lovely wife, my perfect wife, lying on the cold floor with a look of horror on her face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried and quickly got up. "I will save you!" I yelled as I looked at her one last time before leaving the chapel. I walked into the street, numb with the pain I felt. I looked into the sky before walking to my house. Iopened the door and closed my eyesn as memories rushed back into my mind. Everything was left exactly where it had last been, as if someone would come back. A thin layer of dust coated everything. I found a large bag and gathered every book I had. I stopped and stared at the door I found myself in front of. Her door. "Ebony..." I sighed as I gently touched the door, my fingers leaving marks in the dust. I opened the door quitly and slipped insiede the room. I looked around before I began to gather books off the shelves. After I had gathered her books I thought. I quickly slipped a hand under mattress. I felt something hard and pulled it out. It was a book. Her diary. I put it in the now heavy bag and walked out of my house. I walked into the forest that filled the backyard. I sat on a stump and cried until the hour ended. I reappered in my masters soul room.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yes I know. Too short. u r probably thinking SHE MADE ME WAIT OVER 5 MONTHS 4 THIS BULLSH*T!!!!!!!!!!! i'm very sorry! please try to understand that I'm a selfish lazy dumba$$! i will try to update sooner! i promise! forgive me please!* grovels* 


	3. Hope against hope

Hello all! I'm trying to update faster! But I'm not motivated if no one reviews! The readers are equally as important as the author in my opinion! Example: J.K. Rowling + lots of readers = Lots of money and merchendise and fansite and fanfics! Sorry for ranting! Oh And Before I start this chapter.................Special thank you to Misura! The only person that reviewed chapter 2! I'll continue if at least 1 person! just 1 is all I'm asking! reviews each chapter! I'll write the next chapter as soon as I get a review! THANK YOU MISURA! CHAPTER 3 WOULD NOT BE HERE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!! also Misura, Thank you for speaking your mind and telling me EXACTLY what you thought! Now without further ado..........CHAPTER 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I can't even speak Japanese! How could I own Yugioh!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I quickly wiped my tears and looked down at the floor. I didn't want my master to know that I had been crying. It would be absolutly humiliating! Carful to keep my eyes on the ground, I handed him the sack of books.  
  
Come He said through our mind link. I followed him as he led my through his mind to his private chambers.Sit He said, pointing to the edge of a huge bed.  
  
Yes Master I replied, a little nervous as I wiped away the last of my tears and sat.  
  
Lets start to look He said while dumping the pile of books on his bed. We both grabbed books from the huge pile and searched. I looked down at the book in my hands and tears sprung to my eyes. Her favorite book, the one I gave her for completing her apprenticeship(an: is that a word? just pretend it is!) I quickly turned my head, but I was a little too late to hide my tears. I was angry at myself for crying and I was very embarressed for having my tears be seen.  
  
How could I be such a powerful monster if I cried at the simplest things!  
  
Whats wrong He asked, sitting next to me. I shook my head.Tell me, I won't think any less of you. You're my friend!  
  
Really? I replied when my sobs had subsided enough for me to speak.  
  
Yes, really! Now tell me! Please?  
  
I saw her. She was lying there, completely lifeless. She looked so scared and helpless!And I couldn't save her, or comfort her, or anything! The streets were full of bodies. It was horrible! And the book I'm holding was her favorite book I said shakily.  
  
Oh was all he said.  
  
Also, she told me the day before the wedding that she was pregnant. And there is no Baby Dark Magician card, so thats means no more baby! I said with a hollow laugh, while trying to stop trembling. My heart was in agony.  
  
Oh my Ra! Thats so terrible!  
  
Lets get back to work My tone was cold, and I didn't know why.  
  
We began our search. Slowly, the pile was dissappearing. Until there was 1 book. My master and I looked at it and felt all hope crumble. It was her diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
bum bum bum!cliffie! well, not really...........but anyway how'd ya like it?  
  
Know how you can tell me? TRY REVIEWING! mmmmmmm the power of reviews!  
  
I'll give you a present if you review! 


End file.
